Scales and Tails
by FelineSoul1994
Summary: The Cullens finds a dog-sized reptile eating a bird in Esme's garden. Out of fear, they catch it and put the creature in a cage. They didn't know it was special. They didn't know the creature will call someone who will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own the **

** Twilight saga… no matter how **

** I wish I did… **

**Summary****:** The Cullens finds a dog-sized reptile eating a bird in Esme's garden. Out of fear, they catch it and put the creature in a cage. They didn't know it was special. They didn't know the creature will call someone who will change their lives forever.

**Chapter 1: Esme's POV**

It was a normal day, well normal for my family; the family of vampires, who live down the lane. We are the Cullens; A loving family of bloodsucking creatures. In our family going hunting for dinner in the woods is a family dinner. Kind of like how you sit around a dining table, well we run around a forest.

It was summer vacation, so the kids were home. Everyone was doing their own thing. Carlisle was in his office studying on the human cells of regeneration. Jasper was also in Carlisle's office reading up on the civil war; the time he was human. Emmett and Rosalie were doing god knows what in the garage. Alice was in the living room on her laptop doing a little online shoe shopping. To Alice, a little has no limit. Edward was working on a new piece on his beloved white grand piano. Finally, I was gathering my gardening tools to work in my beloved rose bushes.

"I'm going outside to pitter patter in my garden for a bit," I say as I walk out the back door. With my bucket full of gardening tools hanging from my arm, I put on my favorite pink gardening gloves; name brand of course. They were a gift from Alice from mother's day. She always knows what I want and how I react. Of course with a power like seeing the future, what don't you know.

As I got my second glove on, I looked up, and couldn't believe what I saw. I was frozen for two minutes tops. I think.

When my brain finally restarted, I couldn't help but let out a scream and run into my house looking for my big strong mate.

Everyone ran into the living room at my scream, and witnessed me trying to make myself invisible in Carlisle's chest. I breathed in his woodsy honey scent and felt myself start to calm down. I loved my Carly bear.

"What's wrong, honey?" Carlisle said rubbing my upper arms. Edward came up beside me.

"Was it really that big? Or are you exaggerating?" Edward asked. My oldest baby had the gift of mind reading; which is a gift and curse. I nodded my head.

_No exaggeration Edward! That thing is as big as a Saint Bernard! It puts Beethoven to shame! _I thought as I still had my face buried in my hubby's chest.

"What is it?" asked Emmett.

"There a big lizard creature in Esme's garden."

"She's afraid of a lizard?"

"Now son, you know your Mother is afraid of reptiles." Carlisle scolded our youngest.

"It was a huge lizard! It's eating a hawk as we speak!" I exclaimed finally relieving my face from Carlisle's chest. "And it's messing up my roses!"

I walked over to the window in the back door, and peered outside, sure enough the reptile was still eating away without a care in the world. It had scales, which were like an emerald green with a golden tint on the tips. It had baby thorn on its head, right above the long pointed ears. Its eyes were like a cat's eye and were the color of fire and seemed like it was glowing. Its teeth were as long as my fingers and were as sharp as my finest knife. They were currently crunching on the bones of a hawk like it was cotton candy. It had a tail that was at least two yards long, which was wagging along my beautiful roses. I turned to Emmett, the strongest in the family.

"Emmett go catch it. Put it in the emergency food cage." I ordered. He grinned and silently stalked outside. I silently watched from the safety of my house, as he snuck up behind the creature and all but snatched it from its meal. It was thrashing and trying its best to get out of Emmett's grasp. Vampires have super strength and Emmett had double that strength. That was his power.

As Emmett came inside with the reptile I hid behind Carlisle and waited till Emmett had it in the cage and the cage was locked.

"Wow, it's really pretty. I love that color." Rose admired. The reptile was shaking so much out of fear, that I felt bad, and wasn't as scared of it anymore. I was about to ask Emmett to let him loose when the damn thing did something that I never expected to happen.

The creatures body shrunk and deformed and reformed its body till the creature now had the body of a two year old toddler wearing only a leather loincloth. He had chocolate brown hair that was styled like Edward's. His eyes stayed the same. He was at least three and half feet tall. He had a cute cherub face , which was showing fear and anger. Everyone was shocked into silence.

That silence however didn't last long.

"Oh My God!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let me out!" The boy yelled. Jasper walked up to the cage and kneeled at the side of it. He studied the whining boy.

"What are you?' he inquired.

"Let me out!" The boy tried again. "I will call Momma if you don't"

Before we even had a chance to even step towards the cage to let him out, the boy tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Alice demanded, clasping her hands on her ears. Everyone did, just as the boy let out an inhuman screech.

When he was finished, not even a second later, another and much louder screech ran through our bodies. The boy looked happy.

"Momma's coming!" He exclaimed happily.

"Emmett let him out!" Edward yelled. Another screech; or more of a roar, sounded.

This one however sounded like it was right outside my house. I ran to the back door, and gasped. In our backyard, was a real mythical dragon! Like her son, she had emerald scales, but with a silvery tint on the tips. There were long and sharp horns on her crown. She had big red cat eyes that were as bright as a freshly picked apple. She had three talons the size of my arm on each paw. She had long leathery green wings folded on her sides. Her tail was as long as Alice's yellow Porsche. Altogether she was at least nine yards tall. The boy ran past me out to the fearsome beast in my garden.

"Momma!" He exclaimed, as he embraced the beast's chest. We were all shell-shocked.

The dragon leaned down and nuzzled the boy. The dragon's eyes faded into a pinkish color.

"Um… hi dragon mam." Emmett said, as he waved.

The dragon looked up, and I have to admit the dragon was beautiful. I saw Edward nodded at my silent observation. The dragon started to shrink and form into the body of a woman. Her beauty stayed, if not intensified. She was the same height as me, at 5'10", but with more curves than Rosalie ever hoped to have. Like her son, she wore a leather wrap dress. It covered all the necessities. She had a perfect model face; high cheek bones, pouty pink lips, and a perfectly pointed nose. Her ears were like elf ears, with the tips showing through her long wavy chocolate waves of hair, which flowed down her back, stopping just below her bottom.

Adding to her beauty was the obvious bulge in her abdomen area. This she-dragon was pregnant. She rested one of her clawed hands on the top of her stomach and gave us a breathtaking smile. The boy hugged her leg, slightly hiding behind it, peaking at us from the safety of his mother. The mother walked towards us.

"Hello. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She greeted in a voice that put our sweetened enhanced voice to shame. It was dazzling.

_This is no longer a normal day, even by our standards. _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful literature known as the Twilight saga unfortunately does not belong to me**

**Recap: **_The mother walked towards us. _

"_Hello. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She greeted in a voice that put our sweetened enhanced voice to shame. It was dazzling._

_This is no longer a normal day, even by our standards. I thought._

**Chapter 2: Esme's POV**

Carlisle was the first to regain his ability to speak, and as the monarch of our family spoke first to the dazzling beauty standing before us.

"We are the Cullens. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. My three sons; the burly one is Emmett, the blonde one is Jasper, and the bronze haired one is Edward. Then these are my two lovely daughters; the blonde Rosalie and the pixie Alice. We are very sorry. We did not cause any harm to your son," he said in his soothing voice that always captured me.

_Not the time to think about that Esme! _I scolded myself, catching a small smirk from Edward before it disappeared like it was never there.

"We were afraid, because until a few minutes ago, we believed dragons only exited in myths and legends," Carlisle said trying to state our case to the she-dragon.

She gave us a small smile and then turned to her son.

"Halt. What did I tell you?" she asked the small child hiding behind her. The child, Halt, looked down at his shuffling feet, obliviously avoiding his mother's questioning gaze.

"Not to mess with the vampires."

_They know what we are? Well course they would! I mean they are huge freaking reptiles! _I thought to myself.

"If you knew not to, then why did you decide to disregard my rule?" she scolded lightly.

He looked up at her then at me, causing me to squeak and slightly hide behind Jasper who was standing next to me. I heard Emmett chuckle before a resounding slap. Halt looked back at.

"Well, I was bored because you were sleeping. So I went to see her," he said pointing to me, causing me to completely hide behind an amused Jasper. The she-dragon smiled at me. I timidly smiled back. Halt continued his story.

"She is really nice to animals and her garden is pretty,"

_Awww how cute_, I thought coming out slightly.

"When I came to her garden, there was this big bird! He was huge momma and very scary! And he was messing up her garden!" Halt told his momma with excitement.

_He's trying to sound tough to her how cute_, I thought.

"So I swooped down and defeated him because I will defend the pretty flowers and I am strong!" He puffed out his chest. His momma laughed. He continued.

"But all of sudden that big one snatched me up," He stopped. "No wait he caught me off guard because that will be the only way could catch me! He tried his hardest to put me in that cage."

Emmett laughed but was again slapped by Rosalie who was enjoying the cuteness of Halt. I came out from behind my son and smiled as the tiny dragon continued his big story.

"As soon as they put me the cage, I transmuted back into human form and told them to let me out. But they didn't,"

_We didn't have enough time to_, I thought.

"So I called you. And here we are." He took a deep breath, as if he was out of breath and smiled up at his momma. She just laughed and ruffled his hair. I took a step forward.

"Um… who are you?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I'm a dragon," Halt said.

"I kind of figured that out, squirt," boomed Emmett. Halt just huffed and crossed his arms. The mother laughed. I liked her laugh it sounded like twinkling bells on a white Christmas.

"As you already know, my name is Isabella, and I am the dragon of Earth, Goddess of growth, and the mother of fertility," she smiled as she patted her protruding belly.

_Well then_, I thought shocked.

"Wow…" gasped Edward.

"How far a long are you?" asked Rosalie as she gazed at Isabella's belly.

"Hmmm, almost nine years now. I will give birth any time now," she said wistfully.

"Nine years?!" gasped everyone. Isabell a laughed.

"Yes, for a full dragon baby the process is nine years instead of years. To dragons one year is like one month of growth for a human." She looked at halt.

"Halt is twenty years old. Until he reaches his full maturity, he will keep growing and then stop forever. Dragons are immortal." She explained. If Carlisle could, he would be taking notes of the information she just revealed.

_No doubt he will later_, I thought with a giggle.

"Almost Twenty one!" yelled Halt. Isabell shushed him and gave him a smile.

"Wow… so how old are you?" Alice asked. As Isabella was opening her mouth to answer, halt beat her to it.

"Momma is ten thousand years old!" he grinned as we all gasped.

"You're so old!" exclaimed Emmett, causing Rose to once again slap the back of his head.

"Idiot," she muttered." That is impolite." Isabella just laughed.

"Yes, I am."

"So, where is the father?" asked Edward. Isabella's face went dark and Halt frowned.

_Daddy troubles?_ I thought.

"Father is dead. Mama killed him."

"What?" exclaimed Alice." Why?"

"Well, James abused the power given to him as my mate, and tried to overthrow my power, so he could be the strongest ever. He even tried to kill his own children. So, I killed him. He died ten years ago."

"How many children do you have, Isabella?" asked Jasper.

"Please call me Bella. And I have twenty darling children. Halt is the youngest until I give birth."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Some are living with their own families, or as humans… or vampires," She said.

"How many vampire children do you have?" asked Carlisle, curious if he know them or not.

"One!" Yelled Halt, "But, he doesn't know, because another vampire wiped his memory and planted false memories. He went missing, making mama very mad, so she killed Mary." Halt said it as if it was the most common thing to say.

"Who?" Jasper whispered in shock. Everyone gaped at jasper and Isabella.

"Maybe we should go inside and sit down so we can find out more." Carlisle suggested, gesturing to the house. We all nodded and walked inside. After Isabella and Halt were inside, I closed the door and sat on Carlisle's lap in his recliner. Bella and Halt claimed the love seat, Halt in Bella's lap; he started to suck his thumb as he reached up with other hand and started to play with Bella's hair. My three sons sat on the couch with my two daughters sitting on their mates lap.

There was a moment of silence; before Alice broke it with the question everyone wanted to ask.

"So what did Halt say?" Bella took a deep breath.

"A southern vampire going by the name Mary found my son sleeping in his favorite spot by a waterfall, and bit him. She had the power of memory manipulation. She erased his present memories and replaced ones that could work in her favor. Because he forgot what he was, his dragon and his powers were suppressed." Bella explained with a frown.

"She was killed for her deeds," she growled.

Again silence.

"What… what was your son's … name?" Jasper asked nervously.

Bella's eyes turned pink and smiled a beautiful smile.

"My baby's name was Jasper. He was my nineteenth son and the dragon of war."

_Holy shit!_ I exclaimed. _Who wouldn't curse at that!_


	3. Chapter 3

**No matter how much I wish it was false, I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**Recap:**_"What… what was your son's… name?" Jasper asked nervously._

_ Bella's eyes turned pink and smiled a beautiful smile._

_ "My baby's name was Jasper. He was my nineteenth son and the dragon of war."_

_ Holy shit! I exclaimed. Who wouldn't curse at that!_

**Chapter 3: Esme's POV**

I looked towards my adopted son. _Could he be a dragon's son? What are the chances that another poor soul met Maria and was used by her and also went by the name of Jasper?_

Jasper looked like if he could he would faint.

"My big brother always read to me before we went to sleep." Halt said around his thumb.

"How do you know if he's your son if his dragon is suppressed and he doesn't remember anything at all?" asked Alice nervously, squeezing her mate's hand. Bella smiled and looked at the child resting in her lap.

"Halt, show them your bond mark."

"Ok, momma." Halt jumped from her lap, and turned his back facing us. He pulled the hair covering the back of his neck, and showed a beautiful swirling symbol on his skin. It consisted of vines that swirled around what looks like a Greek letter for 'I'.

"This is the symbol my children receive from me when they are born. Each child has it in a different spot," Bella explained at our confused gazes. "My sweet jasper had a mark on the back of his right ear, but because his dragon and memories was taken, his mark is gone too." She had a sad look grace her face.

Jasper reached up with his hand and touched his ear with a questioning dazed look in on his face. Bella catching his gesture stared at him. Halt let go of his hair and turned around to face us.

"But if momma finds him, then she can get his memories and stuff back!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Carlisle looked curious.

"How would she do that?" Alice asked, scooting closer to jasper.

_She was answering all the questions Jasper wanted to ask but couldn't_, I thought.

"All mommas has to do put her hand on us and say her bonding spell thingy and jasper should be as good as new," he stated happily. "But there are a lot of Vampires named Jasper in the world. We tried it twice already and they just looked at momma crazy." Halt started crying and turned back to his momma's embrace as she soothed him.

"So, are jasper could be your son?" Emmett asked. "I mean he was used by Maria, and he is known as the God of war by the vampire race." We all looked at him.

"What?" Bella said, her head whipping to look at jasper. She studied him and slowly a smile came grew on her face. "You do hold similar characteristics as my baby. Do you have a star shaped birthmark on your butt? It was so cute when Jasper was a baby." Alice gasped and Emmett held back laughter.

"He does! He totally does! I always say it is cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ha-ha!" Emmett laughed, but shut up when I glared at him. Bella Slowly pulled herself up from the couch, careful not to fall. She walked over to the couch, holding up her hand towards Jasper. Looked nervous but knew what she wanted to do.

"May I?" she asked. Jasper nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. We all watched to see if our beloved Jasper was the son of this all powerful she dragon.

Bella rested her hand upon Jasper's crown and closed her eyes.

_Is she jasper's mother?_ I thought. Surely I wasn't the only with the same thought.

**I know kind of short, but I will make up for the shortness of this chapter with another. So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for your support!**

**FelineSoul**


	4. Chapter 4

**No matter how much I wish it was false, I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**Recap**_**:**__ "May I?" she asked. Jasper nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. We all watched with eager eyes. _

_ Bella rested her hand upon Jasper's crown and closed her eyes. _

_ Is she Jasper's mother? I thought. Surely I wasn't the only one with the same thought._

**Chapter 4: Jasper's POV**

As Bella, my possible mother, laid her delicate hand on top of my head, I couldn't help but think _what if she was my mother? What was going to happen when I get my dragon back?_

"Πολύτιμο παιδί μου έρθει πίσω σε μένα."

As soon as she finished, a tingling feeling went through out my body. I t was like electricity was coursing from her to me over and over. I gasped out loud as countless of memories surged through my mind.

Images flashed before my mind's eye. There was one of a younger me, halt's size, playing with older kids and mama's tail.

_These older kids were my brothers and sisters. I had real brothers and sisters!_ I thought.

Another memory flashed, this time was a little older, and halt was just a tiny baby. I was watching as he suckled from momma while in their dragon forms.

_I remember! This was day Halt was born! I was amazed that was a big brother!_ I thought.

One last memory came into focus; it was the night I was taken from my family. I had just finished reading Halt a bed time story. I had told momma that was going to my waterfall. She just licked my cheek, telling me to be careful, and with that I flew off.

_Falling asleep by my favorite spot was the last memory had before a burning sensation spread throughout my body_, I thought.

I looked up at Bella, or momma, and saw her crying. I felt something cold and wet run down my cheek, I raised my hand and touched the sudden wetness. It was a tear. After being a vampire for so long, I had forgotten what this sensation felt like.

_I was no longer a vampire_, I thought staring at my beloved mother's face_. I was a dragon; The Dragon of War._

Momma pulled me into a tight embrace. I breathed in her comforting scent and relaxed into her warm arms.

"Momma…" I whispered.

"My Jasper," She cried. Soon she let me go and dabbed at her eyes, with a tissue Esme had given her. As soon as she backed up, I was tackled and I heard crying. I looked down and saw my baby brother.

"Jasper!" Halt cried and squeezed his tiny face into my chest.

"I'm back, Halt." I said hugging the crying toddler closer. I pulled back from Halt and saw Edward offer his seat to momma. She gave him a small thank you and a sly wink.

_Ok then_, I thought.

I turned to Alice and she gasped.

"Jasper! Your eyes! Not only that but your hair too!" she ran her fingers through my hair. "It now has ruby highlights in it and you have your mother's eyes! They are so pretty!" She gushed. I slightly frowned at the word pretty but smiled at my wife. Momma looked between us and smiled.

"So she is my daughter-in-law." She smiled at Alice. "Good job Jasper." She grinned with thumbs up, before giggling along with everyone else. Emmett of course being the loudest.

_I feel complete_, I thought.

Halt turned to momma.

"I'm still hungry momma." She laughed and with the help Edward stood up.

"Well why don't we go to La Push and make it a family trip." Halt agreed excitedly, but the Cullen's smile faded.

"Um… momma the Cullens are not allowed to go on La Push land." She looked at me and smiled.

"Honey, they are aloud if they are with me and also we are not going just to hunt. We are also going to visit your older brother."

"You have a child living in La Push?" Edward asked. She nodded.

"Then how come we haven't seen any dragons until you two."

"Oh. My son who lives in La Push did not inherit the gene of dragon transformation, because of who his father was. He did however a replacement for that certain power."

_Oh. I remember now, _I thought.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"My son has the power to transform into a wolf."


End file.
